


I Don't Need Help, He Loves Me

by Logan_The_Gay_Nerd



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_The_Gay_Nerd/pseuds/Logan_The_Gay_Nerd
Summary: James Madison, a good lawyer, a good friend, and a great man. That is until him and his crush Thomas Jefferson started a relationship. Rules were made that were not meant to be broken, 'rewards' were given that didn't want to be taken, safety and security were thrown out the window. That is until John saw what was happening. That is until John saved the poor man... Or at least he thought he saved the poor man.*read the tags please*
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 9





	I Don't Need Help, He Loves Me

James adjusted nervously in his chair and sighed. He looked to his friend for support and smiled softly at the thumbs up he got. He could do this, just tell everyone what happened and everything will be fine. His boyfriend will be fine. He needed rules to keep him in place. He needed punishments for his behavior. He took a deep breath and nodded softly. He could do this and everyone will see that his boyfriends actions aren't something to fear.

"My name is James Madison. The man in front of me is the man I call my boyfriend. I don't know why I'm here… Well I do. John thinks my relationship is abusive, he thinks that Thomas is hurting me. But he's not, not in my eyes anyways. Though I promised my friend to be here, I promised I would share what happened to all of you and let you decide. I think my boyfriend is innocent, John, my closest and kindest friend, thinks he's guilty." James said in a soft voice. He didn't want Thomas to think this was his idea. It wasn't, it really wasn't. But the events of the last few weeks made it hard for James to believe in anyone. Who was telling the truth? Who was actually trying to help him? That's why he's here. To figure out who's right.

"My relationship with Thomas started 5 years ago." He said remembering back to the start of what would be a long and confusing relationship;

James had walked into Thomas' office a bit upset. He had just gotten a phone call from his parents saying that they would be down to meet his girlfriend. Well at the time he had no girlfriend, and he didn't want one. He flirted with Burr and Thomas was always really nice to him and he liked that. He was gay, and proud to be so except when it comes to his parents. The only reason he lied to his parents about it is because they were constantly trying to hook him up with women from their church and had even put him through conversion therapy from their church because they found out he liked men.

"Thomas?" James had said wanting to see if his friend had any advice for him in this situation. The tall, darker skinned, fluffy haired man looked up from his paper's, nose deep in a case though always ready to help his friend.

"Yeah James? What can I do for you? You seem upset." Thomas said and rolled away from his desk slightly and patted his lap, wanting James to sit on it. Even though James' hair was quite short, the shorter of the two always liked having his hair played with, it calmed him down and only his two closest friends knew this. So James walked over to Thomas and sat in his friends lap, cuddling into him happily, wanting some relief.

"I have a small parental problem." James mumbled as his tall friend played with his hair. "My parents are coming up today to meet my girlfriend…" He sighed and was a bit confused when Thomas tensed up and stopped playing with his hair.

"Y-you have a girlfriend? Who is she? Why haven't you told me? What's her name? Did you do a background check on her? Is she safe? What does she do for a living? Does she even have nice hair? And aren't you gay?" The magenta wearing man asked upset that someone had asked James out and that it was a woman of all things.

"That's the problem Thomas, I don't have a girlfriend and yes I am gay. I just told that to my parents because they kept asking me about it and..." He said and sighed not wanting to talk about what he had gone through. He relaxed as Jefferson started playing with his hair again. "But now they're coming up here to meet my girlfriend, that I don't have. I'm a bit scared… you know my parents. You know what happened. How am I supposed to explain myself to them?" He was scared of what would happen when his parents found out he didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't like yelling, and he didn't want to be hit again.

The taller man thought for a moment, the Schuyler sisters were away at a family vacation and he didn't want to put Madison in a situation where he would be uncomfortable, so a paid girlfriend was out. Plus James couldn't fake an attraction to a woman if he tried.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, I have an idea about what to do. Do you think you can trust me?" Thomas asked formulating a plan in his head to help his friend, not wanting James in trouble for his lie as he knew full well what James' father would do if he found out.

The short man sighed softly and nodded. "Alright I trust you. But can you tell me what you're planning so I know what to expect?" He asked though when Thomas shook his head no he just sighed. "Alright then. Fine. Just don't do anything stupid and please don't hire anyone to play a girlfriend that's just… weird." He said with a sigh and got off his tall friends lap.

"When was the last time I did anything stupid?" Thomas asked, smiling brightly and giggled not thinking of anything.

James laughed. "Last Saturday you smacked someone at a bar and started a fight because they said that Hamilton was a good lawyer to them." He said laughing. "Just keep this quiet please. I don't want the whole office to know about my parents. And don't pull a Thomas... Or a Hamilton." He said shaking his head and walking out of his friends office happy that Thomas had a plan and that hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents.

The short man walked over to his desk and started packing up for the day, needing to go clean his apartment and make dinner plans for him and his family before going to pick them up. He went to pick up his last folder when a hand came out of nowhere and stopped him from picking it up. James smiled and looked up happy to see Aaron, his second best friend and the guy he always flirted with. Aaron was a medium sized man taller than James of course, as almost everyone was taller than James, though not as tall as the tree that was Jefferson. "Hey A A Ron." He mused purposely, messing up Aarons name. "What's up, hot stuff?"

Arron giggled and picked up the file his hand was on and gave it to James. "Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing darling. Why are you packing up so early? If you want sex all you have to do is ask. I know of a quiet office where we can do it." He purred with a smirk, having always loved how easily he could get James flustered even if they both knew it was just a joke.

The short man blushed and huffed cursing under his breath about how Aaron made him blush again. "No, I'm not leaving for sex. Sorry love but your dick isn't what I'm going for. Actually I'm having company over today and I need to clean my house and do a bit of shopping before I pick them up." He said and put his bag around his neck and arm. He smiled and grabbed a Clorox wipe and wiped off the top of his desk, though he knew the cleaning crew would come tonight he didn't like leaving a messy area for them to clean.

"Aw, Jimmy! But I was so looking forward to fucking you." Aaron whined with a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways have fun with your gust. Love you Jimmy boy." He mused giggling at how red James' face had gotten from his comment.

James rolled his eyes trying not to blush so hard. "Love you too Ronny." He mused and giggled softly. He kissed Aaron's cheek quickly and went to his boss to tell him why he needed to leave earlier than normal.

Later that day James had nervously gone to the airport to pick up his parents. He hadn't heard anything from Thomas about his plans nor had he thought of a good enough lie to tell his parents. He was doomed, at least his health benefits were spectacular and a hospital stay wouldn't hurt his bank account too much.

While waiting for his parents flight to land James felt a soft tap on his shoulder from behind him and quickly stepped out of the way as it was a crowded airport and he didn't want to bother anyone by being in their way. He looked quickly at who tapped him and hummed. "I'm sorry." He said softly, looking over what looked to be a tall woman in a dark purple dress. That was until he fully realized who had tapped him. "Oh my God!" He huffed and smacked his face. Thomas had done it once again, he pulled a Thomas.

"What? Was the lipstick too much? I thought it fit nicely with the dress." Thomas mused, smirking, having made himself look like a woman to help James. The tall man actually didn't look much like what he was this morning, soft makeup was applied to his face making him slightly more feminine, his hair though still a dreadful mess was held in a neat bun, and Thomas had actually worn a bra and fake boobs to properly pull off the long dress, which to James was impressive though a bit unsettling. Though Thomas did look amazing, and he pulled off the look well there was no way this could work. "Laff said I looked beautiful." He mused.

"This was your brilliant plan? God Thomas, I hate you sometimes." James sighed and looked over his friend. "Though the lipstick isn't too much… as everything you're doing right now is a little too much." He huffed though he had to admit Thomas did look good in drag. "So I'm guessing Lafayette was the one that helped you with all this?"

The tall man nodded happily and fixed his dress. "Yeah, seeing as he is a fabulous drag queen himself I figured that he could help me with all of this." He mused smiling. "What? Don't you like this plan?" He asked with a huff crossing his arms.

James rubbed his temples but before he could respond he noticed his parents coming out of their gate. "Well it's too late for you to change your marvelous plan. Just let me lie to them and don't come over please." He huffed and walked over to his mom and dad forcing a smile.

"Hello father, mother. It's nice to see you again." James said formally knowing better than too talk relaxed when speaking to his parents.

"Hello James, it's good to see you again." His mother said softly and hugged her son carefully. "So where's your girlfriend? Isn't she here with you?" She asked looking around.

"Yes, where is your so called girlfriend?" James' father asked, raising an eyebrow making James nervous. The short male was always so scared of his father, always fearing being hit even in his adult life.

"Um… well you see mom, dad. She's um… well I don't…" James said, scared messing with his tie. He didn't lie very well when he was face to face with his parents. The short male bit his lip and tugged at his short hair.

"I'm right here dear." Thomas said in an oddly soft voice for him, walking up from behind James. "Sorry love, I was fixing up my makeup." He smiled and held out a hand to James' father. "You must be James senior. I'm Trinity, James' girlfriend." He said softly, smiling.

James senior smiled and shook Thomas' hand and looked over his sons 'girlfriend'. "Nice to meet you Trinity." He said and took his hand back not seeing through the makeup, and just thinking that Thomas was a more masculine girl.

Thomas smiled and carefully took his friends hand smiling at both of James' parents. "Pleasures all mine sir, James has told me a lot about both of you." He said, keeping his soft voice. "So shall we head home? James has a lovely dinner planned for all of us." He said happily.

James nodded, happy that somehow Thomas' plan was working. How the fuck was this working?! He didn't know but it was and he wasn't about to complain. He would have to thank both Lafayette and Thomas after this. "Yes, let's head to my house." He said and forced a smile as he led his parents and Jefferson out of the airport and to his car. He quickly looked around not seeing the bright magenta car Thomas drove so figured that someone dropped him off, most likely Lafayette. He sighed and unlocked his car and opened the back passenger door for his mom and dad. He sighed softly and opened up his passenger door for Thomas, knowing that it was his duty to open a door for a 'woman'.

James walked around his car and got into the driver's seat and drove home his eyes darting to Thomas every few minutes. He was scared that they would notice Thomas wasn't a girl though no, for the whole car ride Thomas and his parents had nice talks about the fake life of Trinity. It was surprising how well Thomas lied to James' parents about who he was. It was like everything he said was the truth, like he had thought about this all beforehand. It was so surprising to James and he was happy for it.

Madison smiled and pulled into his parking spot and smiled. "Alright, we're here." He said softly and got out. He walked around the car and opened the door for Thomas and sighed softly. "Trinity dear, can we talk in the kitchen once we get in, please?" He asked and walked to the trunk to get his patents bags out of his car.

Thomas smiled and got out of the car. "Of course dear. I'll lead your parents up." He said happily and walked and smiled at Mr. Madison and Rose as they got out of the car. "Please follow me, James can handle your bags." He said softly and led James' parents into the building and up to the third floor where his apartment was.

The male looked through his purse, finding it quite useful and pulled out the emergency key James had given him a while ago. Even though Thomas had tried to get his friend to live with him, James wanted to live alone for a few years so he got this small apartment to live in for a bit. He unlocked and opened the door smiling as he looked into the apartment. Not one thing had changed since he had been here last, though that wasn't surprising, James hated change. The tv was still on it's stand pressed against the wall, a small couch pointing to the tv with a beanbag by it. An end table sitting on the opposite side of the couch and an ottoman was in front of it so people could prop their feet up. Thomas could see that the kitchen was a neat clean place, with not even a single dirty dish in the sink, from the hall and sighed. James kept his house in a state where you could do surgery in it, and not one single thing was out of place.

Thomas walked in and smiled. "Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like any refreshments? We have sweet tea, mountain dew, water, hot tea, coffee, root beer, and canada dry." He said smiling knowing full well what would be in his friend's refrigerator.

"Sweet tea please." Rose said softly with a smile as she sat down on the couch. It was a nice little home, though she knew her son could do better.

"Root beer." James senior said and sat by his wife with a smile. He liked the 'girl' James was 'dating'. She was nice and polite, just like a good woman should be.

James finally walked in holding the bags smiling. He set them down carefully and neatly by a wall and smiled. "Well get that right for you." He said happily and grabbed Thomas' hand before pulling him to the kitchen. "What were you thinking?! I asked you to stay away from my parents." He said in a hushed tone as he grabbed drinks for everyone and subconsciously put on tea for Thomas knowing he liked drinking hot tea.

Thomas smiled seeing James' actions knowing that he probably didn't even notice himself what he was doing. Though he kept his mouth shut about it and sighed. "Well at least they're happy. And you can relax. I saw you pulling your hair, you only do that if you're really scared or anxious, and I didn't want you hurt." He said and kissed the top of James' head softly playing with his hair. "I do care about you James. And I don't want your father hurting you, so it was a long shot but I came over to help."

The short male sighed and hugged Jefferson tightly. "Alright… Well thank you Thomas. It was a long shot but it does seem to be working. So thanks." He said softly and sighed. He pulled away from Thomas and turned around grabbing the three already made drinks and sighed. "Your tea will be ready shortly." He said and carried out the drinks to his parents. Thomas cares about him? Probably in the friend way... Though then why did Thomas kiss his head? That was new for him. James would have to check this out later.

After about two hours of nothing but boring small talk and lies about James and Thomas' relationship it was time for dinner. And thankfully so, Thomas kept dropping hints about wanting mac and cheese to go with dinner and it was driving James mad. The short male excused himself from the living room and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Hey T?" James said, poking his head out of the kitchen and looked at Thomas. "Mind helping make some macaroni and cheese?" He asked and Thomas bolted up.

"Gladly dear!" He said happily and quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed two boxes of mac and cheese from the cabinet he knew had it. "You know this has been really fun." He said, pouring water into a pot and setting it to boil.

"Yeah how so?" The short male retorted, cheeking the lemon fish he had made to see if it was to temperature.

"I get to call you dear, love, darling. And no one can stop me." He shot back happily and turned to James smiling. He hummed and looked over James' ass and smirked before slapping it. Sure the short man and Aaron were the ones who flirted all the time but Thomas was the one that loved James. He just hoped that James didn't love Aaron the way he feared the man did.

James blushed darkly and huffed. "Not fair T." He said and turned around, closing the oven behind him. He thought for a minute and smirked, taking this moment to test his theory. "I'm going to hit you back now." He said before quickly kissing Thomas to distract him and slapping him on the arm. He pulled away and laughed hard at how red Thomas' face was, finding it adorable.

"I… um… you kissed me." The taller male said trying to process what happened to him. James, a man he found attractive, a man that he loved, kissed him. "Do it again please." He mumbled wanting another kiss just in case he never got to kiss James again.

Madison was a bit shocked that the kiss didn't back fire on him, and he happy complied pulling Thomas in for a deep soft kiss holding him close not wanting the kiss to break for anything. When James finally broke away they were both red in the face, their redness could only be compared to a tomato. "Better?" He asked softly.

Thomas took a second to answer needing to process what just happened. He looked down at James and smiled. "Much." He said and went back to cooking his mac and cheese. "I love you." He said looking down at the beauty that was his favorite dish in the whole world though he was talking to James wanting to confess so this week wouldn't be so awkward though didn't want his confession to backfire if James didn't love him in return.

"I love you too Thomas." James responded not even thinking that Thomas might be talking to the mac and cheese again. He blushed and just hoped that Jefferson didn't hear him but of course he did...

"And that's how the relationship started." James said with a sigh taking a sip of water. "Nothing forced, nothing negative. Thomas was just trying to help me with my parents and I confessed to him. Which of course, he then proceeded to say that he loved me though he loved mac and cheese more." He sighed with a soft smile, remembering that day fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff while it last. The tags don't lie. You've been warned and thanks for reading.


End file.
